MI BELLO ANGEL
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Era el dia de su cumpleaños y tal parecia que nadie lo recordaba. Ella estaba triste hasta que sus amigos le dieron una sorpresa, pero ellos no fueron los unicos. ¿Quien imaginaria que esa noche, seria la mejor de su vida? ¿Que pasara cuando cierto delantero le declare sus sentimientos de una forma que no esperaba? -Regalo para Princess Fic por su cumpleaños-


¡Ohayo Gozaimasu, Konnichiwa o Konbawa, mina! Aquí vengo de nuevo pero esta vez, con un grandioso One-shot en colaboración con Tani-chan o como todos la conocen Galletita anónima. Este esta dedicado a Princess Fic por ser hoy su cumpleaños. Bueno sin mas el disclaimer y la historia, aunque al final, habrá sorpresa, cumpleañera –sonrie-

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Leve-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De Galletita anónima ni el de Princess Fic, solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece la canción aquí mostrada, es propiedad de "Los primos MX"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

"MI BELLO ÁNGEL"

Era de mañana en toda la ciudad Inazuma. Como todos los días, ella se levantaba para acudir al Instituto. ¿Y quien era ella? Ella era Angeline Swan, una joven de una larga cabellera color negro como el ala de un cuervo llegándole hasta la cintura bastante ondulada y con un rebelde flequillo hacia lado derecho de su frente junto con dos mechones bastante ondulados cayendo en sus hombros, dueña de unos hermosos ojos color plata mercurioso que poseían un brillo burlón y orgulloso a la vez, de una estatura de 1.68, de curvas desarrolladas pero no en exceso, de una bonita piel nívea que era algo frágil a la vista. Sin duda, una chica muy hermosa:

-¡An!-Grito una chica de pelo negro entre lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros, de ojos negros de un tono brillante, de piel clara y de una estatura de 1.64.

-¿Meli?-Musito Angeline para girarse a la chica, quien parecía estar agotada.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nee, ¿No piensas esperarme para ir al instituto?-Pregunto la chica de ojos negros. Su nombre era Melisa Keuler Sandoval.

-Claro, Meli.-Contesto con una sonrisa Angeline.

Ambas caminaron entonces hacia el instituto. Melisa miro a Angeline con una gran sonrisa, pues sabia que hoy le esperaba una grandiosa sorpresa. De repente, en la entrada Melisa diviso a una chica de cabello largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura quizás lacio de color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul rey oscuro que al mirarlos expresaban frialdad aunque ella no tuviese esa actitud, de figura esbelta y bien definida sobretodo bien proporcionada dándole un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque ella fuese todo lo contrario, ya que era muy decidida y algo violenta. Aquella chica portaba el uniforme de la Royal Academy, pero lo que la distinguía de las demás chicas, era que llevaba una rosa negra entre sus cabellos:

-Amm, ahora te alcanzo, An-Dijo Melisa y corrió hacia aquella chica con una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro, Meli.-Contesto Angeline entrando al Instituto-(Algo se trae entre manos, de eso no hay duda)

-¡Marianne! Que de tiempo.-Exclamo Melisa y la chica sonrió.-Ya tengo todo listo.

-¿Qué de tiempo? Pero si nos vimos ayer.-Contesto Marianne Vanegas, amiga de Melisa y Angeline.-¿Todo listo, entonces?

-¡Si! Se llevara una gran sorpresa.-Dijo Melisa sonriendo.

-¿Y no sospecha nada?-Pregunto Marianne con una sonrisa también.-¿Meli?

-Nah, aun no jeje.-Respondió Melisa cruzada de brazos y con tono de victoria.

Por su parte, Angeline había entrado ya al Instituto Raimon. Solo hace 4 meses, se había transferido allí dejando atrás a Italia, dejando atrás a sus amigos: Paolo Bianchi, Gianluca Zanardi y Marco Masseratti. Eso la entristecía, pero mas la entristecía que hoy, que era su cumpleaños, nadie la felicitaba. ¿Acaso que nadie se acordaba ya?

-Hola Angeline.-Dijo Celia Hills, una chica de pelo azulado, piel clara, ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas de marco rojo y de estatura normal.-¿Qué tal?

-Hola Celia, estoy bien, ¿Y tu?-Pregunto Angeline tratando de no sonar tan decaída.-(¿También te habrás olvidado tu, Celia?)

-Bien, también estoy bien.-Exclamo Celia tan alegre como acostumbraba-(A que no sabes la que te espera, Angeline)

CON MARIANNE Y MELISA:

-Bueno, entonces, te veré al rato.-Dijo Melisa con una gran sonrisa-Angeline, tendrá la mejor noche de su vida.

-Ni dudes, Meli.-Contesto Marianne sonriendo para mirar la hora-Bueno, me voy que si llego tarde, me dejaran afuera.

-Claro, ¡Hasta en la noche!-Respondió Melisa y ambas se dieron la media vuelta para caminar-Umm, pero…!Mari!

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Marianne para girarse a ve a la chica-Meli.

-Le avisas a Caleb, Joe, David y Alan.-Respondió Melisa sonriente-Yo le aviso a Claude, Xavier, Jordán, Bryce, a los del Raimon y por supuesto a…Ethan.

-Ok. Meli-Musito Marianne sonrojada al oír el nombre del chico.

Dicho esto, Melisa entro al Instituto y Marianne partió a la Royal. En clases, Angeline no dejaba de pensar en el por que de que sus compañeras, ni una sola felicitación le hubieran dado. ¿Acaso se les había olvidado? Miro a Melisa quien estaba mas que atenta a clases, después miro a Mark quien estaba por el quinto sueño, miro a Silvia quien solo suspiraba mientras veía al portero, después miro a Axel quien parecía estar atento al igual que su prima Melisa y por ultimo miro a Nelly. Esa chica parecía tenerle un odio tremendo, pero ¿Por qué habría de tenerle odio? Muy fácil, a Axel parecía importarle mas ella que Nelly.

-Anoten la tarea, para mañana, todos.-Dijo el maestro y todos abrieron su cuaderno.

-Soo, Ange.-Exclamo bajito Melisa y la chica le miro.-¿Todo bien?

-Si, todo bien.-Contesto Angeline sonriendo.-Pero parece que Mark ni en cuenta.

-Nee, ya sabeis que Silvia lo despierta.-Dijo Melisa y la chica rió bajito.-En fin, ¿Harás algo por la noche?

-Pues, nada, ¿Por qué?-Respondió Angeline extrañada-Meli.

-Genial. Escucha, pasare por ti a las 6:00-Explico Melisa-Arreglate súper linda hoy, mas de lo que ya eres, y esperadme, ¿Va?

-Ah, claro.-Finalizo extrañada Angeline cuando ella y Melisa sintieron un escalofrío por detrás.

-Señorita Swan y señorita Keuler, ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?-Dijo el maestro detrás de ambas mientras la clase seguía pasando la tarea a sus cuadernos.

-Eh, no, claro que no.-Contestaron ambas y se pusieron a pasar la tarea a sus cuadernos.

El maestro negó y ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Las clases pasaron con rapidez, llegando a la hora de la salida muy temprano. Melisa sonrió al ver los mensajes de confirmación por parte de Ethan, Claude, Bryce, Xavier, Jordán, Mark, Silvia, Celia, Axel, Jack, Nathan, Shawn, Tori, y demás. Por su parte, Marianne sonrió también al ver los mensajes de confirmación por parte de Jude, Caleb, Joe, Alan y David. Por ultimo Angeline, entraba a casa:

-¡Padre, madre, ya llegue!-Dijo Angeline y de repente salio su hermano, Nikko.

-Que bien, hermana.-Dijo Nikko sonriéndole a lo que ella sonrió.

-¿Y mamá?-Pregunto Angeline mirando la sala.

-Salio, al igual que papà.-Dijo Nikko con toda naturalidad-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo.-Musito Angeline para subir a su cuarto.

-Si.-Dijo Nikko y al ver que su hermana ya no estaba, saco su movil para llamar.-Listo, no se entero de nada. Te mantendre al margen. Adiós.

EN CASA DE JOYCE:

-¡Vamos, primo!-Grito Melisa algo desesperada mientras Marianne, Joyce, Silvia, Celia y Jennifer miraban con una gotita estilo anime.-Soo, tu eres mejor que eso.

-Es que no lo se.-Dijo Axel suspirando.-No creo que deba hacerlo.

-¡Pero si es la ocasión perfecta!-Respondió David al chico.-Es cu cumpleaños y si algo he aprendido, es que es una gran oportunidad para decírselo.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Nathan mientras arreglaba junto a Leonel.

-Haber, desde el inicio, Axel.-Respondió Melisa suspirando-¿Va?

-Esa es tarea larga.-Se burlo Claude mientras arreglaba junto a Ethan y Xavier.

Mark, Alan, David, Jude y Caleb seguían arreglando mientras Joyce, Marianne, Silvia y Celia preparaban la comida. Por su parte, Jennifer había ido a la pasteleria por el pastel junto a Emmanuel y Leonel. Joe, Shawn, Bryce y Jack traian unas cuantas cosas que las chicas les pedían. Mientras Melisa ensayaba con Axel, aunque se le estuviese colmando la paciencia. Por fin dieron las 6:00 y Angeline ya esperaba a Melisa. Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que ella estaba tramando, pues sabia que siempre hacia cosas inesperadas. Ella llevaba un vestido color azul rey de un solo hombro por debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras a juego con su collar de ángel y unos pendientes de plata, para finalizar su larga melena la llevaba suelta.

-¡Ange!-Grito Melisa mientras tocaba la puerta. Ella llevaba puesta una blusa de un solo hombro color violeta, unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas de piso negras. Su pelo estaba atado como el de Camelia, y llevaba puesto su relicario de plata.-Vale, ¿Me habrá esperado?

-Meli, ya estas aquí.-Dijo Angeline sonriendo tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Wow! Esta súper linda, Ange.-Contesto Melisa al verle-(Axel, estará mas que impresionado al verte)

EN CASA DE JOYCE:

-¡Ya llegaron!-Grito Joyce al bajar y abrir la puerta-Paolo, Marco y Gianluca, entrad.

-Gracias Joyce.-Dijo Paolo y entro a la casa junto a Marco y Gianluca.

-Angeline se llevara una gran sorpresa.-Respondió Gianluca al mirar la casa decorada-Yo lo se.

-Pues si eres su primo, como no saberlo.-Dijo Marco riendo un poco.

-¿Y los demás?-Respondió Paolo viendo por los lados.

-Están escondidos, para que cuando Melisa llegue junto a Angeline y Nikko-Dijo Joyce explicándoles con una sonrisa-La sorprendan.

-¡Joy!-Exclamo Marianne al llegar con ella. Traía puesto unos jeans negros con una blusa de tirantes roja con estampado de flores negras, tennis negros y una flor negra en sus cabellos.-Ya están cerca.

-¿Ya?-Exclamo Joyce y ella asintió-Vayan a esconderse Gianluca, Paolo y Marco.

-Yo tengo el escondite, vengan-Dijo Marianne para caminar con los chicos detrás.

CON NIKKO, ANGELINE Y MELISA:

-(Ya estamos cerca, ya estamos cerca, ¡Yey!)-Pensó alegre Melisa.

-¿A que venimos a casa de Joyce?-Pregunto Angeline y Nikko junto a Melisa se miraron sonriendo.

-Nee, no formules preguntas aun.-Dijo Nikko y Angeline solo suspiro.

-Ange, cierra los ojitos.-Dijo Melisa y la chica le miro.-Tu confia en mi.

-Bueno, pero no entiendo el por que.-Respondió Angeline cerrando los ojos.

-Nikko, toma de la mano a Angeline.-Exclamo Melisa y el chico asintió para tomar de la mano a su hermana.

Una vez hecho esto, Melisa junto a Angeline y Nikko llegaron a casa de Joyce. Melisa entro y miro las luces apagadas, para después hacerle de señas a Nikko, el cual entro con Angeline. Melisa asintió y dijo:

-¡Ahora!-Exclamo Melisa y Angeline abrió los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos al encender la luz y salir de sus escondites.-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Angeline.

-Chicos, chicas…-Exclamo Angeline sorprendida a lo que Nikko rió.

-¿Pensaste que se nos había olvidado?-Pregunto Nikko y ella solo sonrió.-Tenemos una sorpresa. ¡Chicos!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Angeline!-Dijeron Paolo, Marco y Gianluca al entrar.

-¡Paolo, Marco, Gianluca!-Exclamo Angeline y abrazo a los tres-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Pensaste que dejaríamos pasar tu cumpleaños?-Pregunto Marco y ella solo rió.

-Eso jamás, Angeline.-Respondió Paolo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ¡Que comience la fiesta!-Grito Marianne y todos asintieron.

La música empezó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar. Algunos andaban comiendo, otros platicando y otros simplemente haciendo ambas cosas. Marianne y Ethan solo se miraban y se sonrojaban, pero Melisa acabo eso cuando se acerco a Ethan y le dijo:

-Vamos Ethan, saca a bailar a Mari.-Respondió Melisa jalando al chico para llevarlo con Marianne.

-Espera, Mel…-Dijo Ethan incompleto pues ya se encontraba frente a Marianne-Ho-Hola marianne.

-Hola, Ethan…-Dijo Marianne tímidamente-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres bailar, conmigo?-Pregunto Ethan y ella asintió.-Vamos.

-Awww, el amore…-Musito satisfecha Melisa-Solo falta mi primo.

-Meli…-Dijo Bryce y ella sonrió para ir a bailar con el.

-¿Y de quien fue la idea?-Pregunto Angeline a Paolo.

-Sinceramente, no se.-Dijo Paolo sonriendo-Solo recibi aviso de Melisa y venimos hasta aca.

-Melisa y Marianne, esas chicas sin duda siempre planean sorpresas.-Dijo Angeline riendo a lo que Paolo asintió.

-Por cierto, te ves linda esta noche.-Respondió Paolo-Mas de lo que imaginaba.

-Gracias, Paolo.-Dijo Angeline con un rubor en las mejillas muy invisible.

-Ya es hora…-Le susurro Melisa a Marianne y ella asintió.

Marianne y Melisa salieron con Ethan y Bryce para acercarse al micrófono. Axel se puso algo nervioso, pues sabia que era su turno felicitar a la joven. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras sus mejillas de tornaban rojas. Marianne entonces hablo por el micrófono:

-Bueno, muchachos, hemos llegado a un punto muy especial en esta fiesta-Dijo Marianne mirando al delantero-Ange, como segunda sorpresa…Axel te ha de felicitar.

-¿Axel?-Musito Angeline mientras un reflector la iluminaba.

-Pero no tan a la ligera…-Dijo Marianne-Ange, Axel te felicitara dedicándote esta bella canción.

-¡Uhhh!-Comenzaron a hacer en tono burlón todos los chicos hacia Angeline y Axel.-Los tortolitos.

-¡Callen, chicos!-Ordeno Marianne y todos solo sonrieron.

-Todo tuyo el escenario Axel.-Dijo Melisa para darle el micrófono-Vamos primito, no tengas pánico.

-Bueno, antes que nada, Angeline…-Exclamo Axel algo apenado-Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y espero que esta canción te guste mucho, ya que tiene un mensaje muy especial para ti.

Melisa asintió mientras todos aplaudieron. Su prima se acerco entonces a la música, y de inmediato empezó a sonar la melodía de "Mi bello ángel"

-Axel…-Musito Angeline mientras su mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

-"Miras con tanta dulzura, hermosa criatura, tu mi bello ángel que cayó del cielo. Soy un simple pobre diablo que corrió con suerte, que logro obtenerte por obra divina, pues en cada esquina te busque."-Empezó a cantar Axel mientras se acercaba a Angeline y tomaba su mano.-" Solo tú eres la persona, la que me ilusiona, la que me emociona, por ti pierdo el rumbo y en cada segundo me voy de este mundo con sentirte a ti."

-Aww, el amor joven…-Musitaron maravilladas Marianne y Melisa mientras Ethan y Bryce las miraban sonriendo.-Que hermoso.

-"Entre el cielo y el infierno, solo hay un espacio, solo hay un abismo, es que yo pierdo el ritmo cuando me abandonas y me quedo solo, solo sin ti."-Siguió Axel mientras miraba los ojos de Angeline.-" Viniste a reconformarme a rehabilitarme tú mi bello ángel, yo estaba perdido. Siento que después de ti

yo soy otra persona ya no me conozco, que paso conmigo , por eso te digo que tú…"

-Que romántico…-Dijo Silvia abrazada a Mark quien solo sonrió sonrojado.

-Aww, ni duda.-Musito Celia mientras era abrazada por Shawn.

-"Solo tú eres la persona, la que me ilusiona, la que me emociona, por ti pierdo el rumbo y en cada segundo me voy de este mundo con sentirte a ti"-Canto Axel mientras los ojos de Angeline brillaban-"Entre el cielo y el infierno, solo hay un espacio, solo hay un abismo, es que yo pierdo el ritmo cuando me abandonas y me quedo solo, solo sin ti."

-Lindo…-Exclamaron Jennifer y Joyce recargadas en el pecho de Xavier y Leonel respectivamente.

-"Solo tú eres la persona, la que me ilusiona, la que me emociona, por ti pierdo el rumbo y en cada segundo me voy de este mundo, con sentirte a ti"-Dijo Axel cuando la melodía estaba por finalizar-"Entre el cielo y el infierno, solo hay un espacio, solo hay un abismo, es que yo pierdo el ritmo cuando me abandonas y me quedo solo, solo sin ti."

-¡Increíble!-Gritaron todos mientras aplaudían a Axel.

-Angeline, yo…debo decírtelo.-Exclamo Axel mientras Melisa tomaba el micrófono y se apartaba del lugar.

-¿Si Axel?-Pregunto Angeline mientras Axel tomaba con sus dos manos, el rostro de la chica.

-Angeline Swan, yo…Yo te amo.-Dijo Axel y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendidas.-Desde hace mucho tiempo te lo quería decir, pero no tenia la valentia para decírtelo.

-Vamos, dilo, dilo.-Dijeron Marianne y Melisa sonriendo.-Al grano.

-Angeline, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-Pregunto Axel sin mas y Angeline sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo…acepto.-Contesto sin mas Angeline y Axel sonrió.

Ambos se acercaron para fundirse en un tierno beso mientras las chicas miraban conmovidas la escena y los chicos sonreían. Ethan aprovecho y se acerco a Marianne:

-Marianne…-Dijo Ethan algo nervioso.-Yo quiero decirte algo.

-¿Si Ethan?-Pregunto Marianne algo nerviosa también.

-Yo…La verdad te amo.-Dijo Ethan y sin mas la beso.

-Waa, eso es ir sin mas ni mas.-Dijo Melisa sonriendo al ver a su primo con Angeline y a Ethan con Marianne.

-Meli…-Dijo Bryce y ella solo sonrió para asentir.-¿Ya lo sabes no?

-Si, y mi respuesta es obvia.-Finalizo la chica para que el chico la besara.

Tras separarse, Axel la abrazo y mientras Angeline le correspondia, el le susurro al oído:

-A partir de hoy…-Dijo Axel sonriendo-Tu eres ya…"Mi bello ángel"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¡Y ese es el fin! Esperamos que te haya gustado mucho y le agradezco muchísimo a Galletita anónima, pues sin su Oc. La verdad que no hubiera podido desarrollar el fic. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arle-nee! ¡Sayo, Yatta!


End file.
